Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatus, and products for maintaining cryptoprocessor types in a multinode system.
Description of Related Art
Modern computing systems may be embodied as multinode systems, with a plurality of nodes operating to provide a computing environment. Certain secure multinode systems include nodes with one or more dedicated cryptoprocessor(s). Each cryptoprocessor may have one or more associated cryptoprocessor type(s). In certain secure multinode systems, design parameters may be focused on performance considerations.